


Unexpected

by Diluted_Rainbow



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diluted_Rainbow/pseuds/Diluted_Rainbow
Summary: You never thought any of this would happen. Not the petrification of humanity. Not your awakening. Not the friendships you made. And definitely not the feelings you caught. None of it. All of this was so... unexpected.





	Unexpected

"Fuck."

That was the thought that crossed through your mind that let you knew you were completely and utterly whipped. _'Fuck.'_

What lead you up to that point? Let's start at the beggining.

~~~~~

"She's awake!" You heard a masculine voice shout, much louder than you would have preferred after such a long ordeal. You looked up and found yourself being held up by a familiar face: Taiju Oki.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I need a nap." You muttered as you slowly stood up. You were just about the rub your eyes to rid yourself from your exhaustion when something elde snapped you out of your tired daze.

"So, what kept you awake?"

You knew that voice. Senku. You never really got around to meeting him before. You knew of him, you could pick him out of a crowd, but you didn't know him. If anything, you tended to tune him out. He was always going on about science this, logic that, ten billion percent this, one millimeter that. You just didn't think you would mesh well with him. But now? You'd worship the damn ground he walked on, not that you'd ever admit to that, though.

"Spite." You deadpanned.

"HA! Haha!" He let out a few barks of laughter before responding with "You always were the spiteful type, weren't you?"

You rolled your eyes in response and tossed the question back to him. "Curiosity," he simply answered. You already knew the answer Taiju would give. You didn't really know Taiju too well either, but everyone in the school seemed to have picked up on his crush (well, more than crush at this point) on Yuzuriha, except for Yuzuriha herself. Of course his answer would be her. Still, you would have felt bad if you ignored him, you asked and got the exact answer you predicted.

"Welp. Enough small talk. What the hell is happening and what the hell are we going to do about it?" You were ready to get out of the forest, get into some clothes, and get down to business. Senku, thank the lord and that obnoxiously large brain of his, was 10 steps ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is the first fic I've written in like... a year. I'm currently watching Dr. Stone as it airs on Toonami and I'm what the cool kids call "lazy" and "unmotivated" so I may be slow to upload, but my itch to write is really starting to come back to me, so I hope I'm able to make anyone who reads this happy! Anyways, I'll be back soon to add a new chapter! The intro is always the hardest, but it's already got the ball rolling for me. I'll quit blabbering now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
